The Mouse of the Zodiac
by blueberries1210
Summary: Miyako Takashi is the cursed mouse of the zodiac. Her mother is overseas in America on buisness, her father passed away when she was very young, and she is left alone in this stange world. Luckily, she has her three best friends, Arisa, Saki, and Tohru there by her side. But, what happens when she finds the zodiac family she's heard about? What becomes of this poor, little mouse?
1. I'm the Mouse

Slipping my backpack over my shoulders, I stepped outside my house and closed the door, before starting my usual walk to school.

I just called my mom, who's in business in America, and she wants me to stay in a place with other people instead of alone. My dad died when I was very little, so my mom works multiple jobs to keep us going. Business trips to America for a few months, or years, come up sometimes. And, I figure she wants me living with some other people because there have been some weirdos around lately, and I don't want anything happening to me.

But, there is another reason she wants me with other people...

You see, I, Miyako Takashi, am the cursed mouse of the Zodiac. I know that the cursed people of the Zodiac are usually in one family, but I'm not. I guess I'm an outsider then!

But, whenever a boy hugs me, or if I go under a large amount of stress, I turn into a little brown mouse with purple eyes.

I haven't changed since I was 13 years old.

And I tend to keep it that way.

I kept walking and straightened out my uniform, as well as my hair. My hair is really long and wavy, so it can get tangled easily and I try to keep it from that. So, I usually put it up in a ponytail so it isn't that much of a hassle.

"Miyako!"

I turned around and saw Tohru running towards me.

She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, along with Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, whom I met in middle school after I transferred...

"Hello, Tohru." I said, giving her a small smile.

I noticed someone standing next to her and gasped.

The prince of our school, Yuki Sohma, standing right here in front of me!

Most people call him the prince, because of his looks. They also say that he's incredibly kind, and very athletic and smart. However, through my eyes, he does seem pretty quiet and laid back, with a mysterious side. But still, the prince, right here! Never in the month I've been in high school have I ever thought that I, a stupid mouse, would ever be able to talk to him in person!

"Oh, Hi...Sohma-Kun." I said, giving a small bow for respect.

"Good morning Takashi-Chan." He said, giving a small smile.

We all awkwardly walked into school, and Tohru and I managed to get to our shoe lockers.

"So, Tohru, why did you walk with the Prince to school?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Oh...um, I just ran into him on the way here! Not literally, but I just...walked with him cause we were both going to school! You know!" She said, smiling.

Her voice altered alot, and she seemed to pause alot, and occasionally fumbled with her hair.

"...Are you hiding something, Tohru?" I asked, not changing my vocal tone (I speak quietly and usually use the same vocal tone, kind of like the Prince or Saki actually.)

"Oh no! I'm not hiding anything!" She said, turning bright red.

"Hmm, okay, I won't dig into your personal things." I said, putting my first school shoe on.

I definately know she's keeping something from me, a secret perhaps?

"So, what did your mom say about you living alone?" She asked, changing the subject.

"She wants me to live with other people, but Arisa has a small apartment and Saki has a huge family, so I'm stuck."

We stood in silence for a moment, and Tohru looked like she was having an argument with herself in her head.

"Well, I'm living in a place while my grandfather's house gets renovations! I can ask them if you can live there!" She said, finally.

"I thought you were still living with your grandfather." I said, confused, "But I hope it's not too much trouble..."

"I'm sure it's not. And please don't tell Arisa and Saki I'm not living with my grandfather right now, I don't want them to feel upset!"

"Alright." I said, "You can call me after school about what they say."

She nodded, "Alrighty! Well, I'm going to meet up with Hana and Uo, I'll see you in class!"

I watched her walk away, and finished putting my last school shoe on. After closing my locker, I got up and headed towards the door, which was located in the section of lockers next to mine.

I turned into that section and gasped.

"Oh, Sohma-Kun!"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hello Takashi-Chan. It seems we have a habit of bumping into eachother."

I faked a smile, "It seems so."

He finished putting his shoe on and walked to the door, opening it.

"Well, after you."

I nodded and walked out of the door, feeling extremely nerveous. He closed it and we walked down the hallway together. Many people looked at us, and I just kind of hid in Yuki's shadow.

"I'll see you in class." He said, turning into the bathroom area.

I walked forward and headed to the classroom, when the Prince Yuki Fanclub walked up to me.

"Ok, what is going on Miss Miyako Takashi! First off all, Miss Tohru Honda walks with Prince Yuki to school, with you too! And now he's walking you to class?!"

I kind of zoned out as they kept ranting about me, and it pushed me over the edge.

"Don't make me get Saki to **** you all with electric plugs." I snapped, glaring at them.

"Argh I thought it was shocks before! Plugs would be even WORSE!" They shrieked, running away as fast as they could.

I smirked and stepped into the room, where I was immediately approached by Arisa, Saki, and Tohru.

"Oh Miyako, you're learning so much." Saki said, smiling, "The way their waves changed so dramatically after your perfect remark almost brings tears to my eyes."

"Thank you Saki." I said.

"Ha! Well, I don't know about you, but watching those snobs run away! And make those hilarious faces! Sorry to say, but we all missed out on the best oppritunity to take a picture of that and humiliate them on the internet!" Arisa exclaimed, patting my back with approval.

We all laughed for a bit, when Tohru piped in.

"Say, Miyako, why did they come up to you like that?"

"Prince Sohma-Kun walked me to class, partially." I said.

"They also came up to Tohru." Saki said, "Their waves showed signs of great anger, and protection over the Prince. But, that is what happens when you walk with him to school. They wanted to talk to you too, because not only did he walk with you to school as well, he also walked to partially to class."

"Yeah, speaking of that, why did you walk to school with him anyway Tohru? Miyako? I don't want those stupid fangirls to keep bothering you for that." Arisa said, going into protective mode.

"Well, I just kinda...ran into him. Not literally, figuratively, and we just went to school, because...because we both go here!" Tohru said, acting the same as before.

"I just...walked with them." I mumbled, telling the simple truth.

"Alright. But if you guys need me to rough someone up for you, just let me know." Arisa replied, rolling her eyes, "Oh, also, you must tell us, what is the Prince really like?"

Tohru and I looked at her, stunned.

"Oh, sorry Arisa, but I don't really know! To be honest, I was so nerveous about being around him that I couldn't get the courage up to actually talk to him." Tohru said, shrugging.

"Me too." I said, "Well, I did manage to say hello, but other than that I couldn't bring myself up to actually starting a decent conversation. Just being around him gave me a nerveous feeling, like I couldn't get a word out."

Saki seemed to be buzzing away in her own little electric world.

"Hmm, that reminds me." she said, holding a finger up, "The Prince's waves definitely are...strange. They're cloudy, and fuzzy almost, unlike any other person's waves in this whole entire school. However, it does make me curious though...it's almost like his waves mean something different...like a secret about him, leading to the cause of his un-natural electric waves. "

"A secret huh, a very interesting electric report Hanajima.." Arisa said, looking up in thought, "He could have one, I mean, he is awefully mysterious."

"Mysterious?" Tohru and I asked.

"Yeah." Arisa continued, "He does really weird stuff all the time. For instance, I dunno if you saw it or not, but a few days ago, a fangirl of his approached him in the hallway to confess her love to him. Usually, he just apoligizes and tells the girl that he doesn't feel the same about them, and then they go off and rant to all the other girls in class. But this was different, and I witnissed this myself."

"What did he do?" I asked, as Arisa prepared to continue the story.

"Well, this girl went up to him, and started to confess. I thought it was just the usual confession, like what I just told you about. But then, there was a twist. Have you noticed not a single girl has ever hugged the Prince? Like, ever? Well, this crazy fangirl decided to change that, and full on tried to tackle him almost, like it was that big of a hug."

"Whoa..." Saki, Tohru and I chorused.

"Yeah, I know right." Arisa said, nodding, "But anyways, I was completely suprised, and maybe the Prince was too. And, I guess he didn't want to have that girl hug him or something, or mabye he just doesn't like hugs, but he just pushed her. Literally, he pushed her to the ground, and she just sat there, wide eyed and all. I had to replay that very scene, the Prince pushing that fangirl to the ground, over and over again in my head to comprehend that it really did just happen. And then, right after, he just ran off! He just ran away, and left the girl there, on the ground. Part of me wanted to run after him and ask him what the hell was wrong with him, but I was too shocked to do anything."

That did make me wonder. Prince Sohma-Kun...Yuki I guess, doesn't seem like the kind of person to do such a thing like that. But, mabye Arisa was right...mabye he really dislikes hugs or something...but then I remembered. Members of the zodiac cannot ever be hugged, so mabye that's why he's so secretive, and avoids hugs. But then again, if he were part of the zodiac, he would have joined an all boys acadamy or something. All these girls approaching him in the hall is too dangerous, he could transform!

"That is mysterious behavior." Saki said, "It sounds exactly like something someone with waves as strange as his would do. I want to find out more about our special little Prince, and find out what his secret is..."

"Mabye he does have some huge secret, Saki, but as mother said, it isn't right to dig around in other people's personal matters. He deserves to have privacy, and have the freedom to keep things to himself if he wants to." Tohru said, piping in.

We all looked at eachother, and nodded,

"You're right Tohru." I said, "We should just leave the prince alone..."

But, something in the air said the complete opposite. I knew we all wanted to know what Prince Sohma-Kun was hiding, even Tohru...a little bit.

Who knows, it would be interesting...to know what it could possibly be.


	2. Little White Bird

After the first couple classes ended, I started to head off to my next one.

This one I was going to have with Arisa, Saki, and Tohru. And personally, I wanted to hurry up so we could talk more.

I knew that we'd probably finish our discussion from earlier, which seems to be on all of our minds lately.

That was Prince Sohma-Kun...and what his secret could possibly be.

No matter how hard I thought, my mind was always driven back to the zodiac theory...but I knew it had to be false.

Sohma-Kun is smart, so he wouldn't enroll in this school, with these crazy fangirls around him constantly. He would know that it's too much of a risk to be here, for he could transform any minute.

"But what could it be...?"

I stopped in the hall for a second, and glanced out of the window.

It seemed like a very nice day outside, and the sight of nature; the flowers, the birds, the bright blue sky...just made me smile.

But then, I saw something.

The other hallway, on the opposite side of the campus, was also covered with huge windows to look out of, and I saw something happening in them.

Prince Sohma-Kun, was standing there with another girl.

Curious, I walked up to the window, and watched to see what was going to unfold.

The girl seemed to be talking to him, and she was fiercely wiping at her eyes, like she was crying. Sohma-kun reached out to her, but she hit his hand away, and yelled something.

Then, she tried to hug him...or tackle him...or both?

But, he held her away, which made her yell something else. After, she turned around and ran away from him.

Seeing Sohma-Kun standing there, made me realize something...

He must have to bear through alot of confessions, and if he tells them he doesn't feel the same way, those girls must get mad at him in some way.

So he must...feel pretty bad for doing something like that. I wonder how all of this makes him feel.

Then, I felt this feeling inside. I instantly felt bad for him, right on the spot. I bet no one thinks about how he feels, and heck, that makes me feel pretty upset too.

I stood and watched him for a little while longer, and decided to turn away.

But then, he turned.

He turned towards the window, and saw me...I think.

I immediately felt a blush fall over my face, and whizzed around, hurrying off to class.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sohma-Kun...

Still standing there.

* * *

Throughout the whole duration of class, I couldn't help but think about Sohma-Kun.

I don't know what it was, but ever since running into him this morning, I've felt this urge to talk to him more. Honestly, I've never felt that way about any new person I've met.

Which makes this whole 'secret' thing sound even more suspicious to me.

"Okay class, it seems we've ended a few minutes early, so you may talk amongst your peers for the remainder of class." The teacher said suddenly, snapping my out of my thoughts.

Immediately, I got up from my desk, and joined Tohru and Arisa on the other side of the room, as did Saki.

When we met up, Arisa immediately began to talk.

"Okay guys, did you all think of some kind of theory?" She asked, looking at each of us.

"Yes, I did think of a theory." Saki said, "If it is actually considered, a theory."

"I guess I thought of one too." I mumbled, not knowing if mine was actually a good one.

"I haven't yet." Tohru said, "I still don't think it's a good idea to do this."

"Oh come on Tohru! It's just an excersize for our growing minds. All this thinking's ought to get us somewhere." Arisa said, shrugging.

"Alright..."Tohru mumbled, obviously unsure about something, "Then how about you start off."

"Okay, so here's my idea... What if the Prince isn't as nice as he seems? What if he's from another town, far away, and got in alot of trouble for something he did! But I mean a lot of trouble, like something you could get jailed for doing! So, he ran away from that town to escape the cops, and tried to appear to people as a 'nice' 'quiet' guy. But actually, he's a real badass, and is trying to conceal his identity from us innocent highschoolers!"

Once again, Saki seemed to be buzzing away in electric world again...

"That can't be true Uo. His waves wouldn't be as they are if he committed that extreme of a crime." She explained, stepping forward, "Which is why I think it's a bigger secret. The Prince is definately hiding something, something big. It isn't as big as committing a crime, but it isn't as small as not brushing his teeth last night, or so. I don't know what it is for sure, but now I definately want to try and find out, if I can."

When i glanced over, I noticed that Tohru began to play with the end of her skirt, and looked flustered.

"Guys, we really should start getting ready, next class starts soon."

Saki and I glanced at each other, and I immediately knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Tohru was acting like this earlier as well, when we first started talking about Prince Sohma-Kun. It's almost as if she doesn't want to talk about any of this.

"Alright..." I said, suspiciously, "Let's get going then..."

After we got our things together, the teacher dismissed from class. I parted from Tohru with Arisa and Saki. She had a different class from the rest of us now, so we said "goodbye' and continued on.

Our next class was on the opposite end of the campus, so we could take as long as we wanted, because we'd have an excuse for having to walk so far.

"Hey, that reminds me, Miyako, did you have any ideas?" Arisa asked suddenly, looking over at me.

She's trying to start a conversation.

"She does." Saki said, looking at me as well, "It's going to be interesting."

"Well, I do have one, but I don't know if it's that interesting." I said, shrugging, "But, I think that Prince Sohma-Kun's secret is that he isn't as happy as he seems. For instance, I saw another confession take place what I was walking to class a while ago. When I saw him standing there by himself, after the girl yelled something at him and ran away, I realized something. He must feel pretty bad, having to reject all of those girls because he doesn't feel the same way. And, on top of that, they yell at him for not loving them, which would make me feel upset if someone said that to me. So, he must feel pretty sad inside, and no one notices..."

We walked in silence for a moment, when Saki spoke up.

"Like you...almost. Tohru told us that before you transerred to our middle school, you were very talkative, and laughed alot. When I first heard that, I remember feeling shocked. You were so quiet, and hardly smiled or laughed at all, and in a way, you're still like that. You started smiling at the end of middle school, but I could tell that they were fake through your waves. The Prince smiles too, sometimes, but his waves are to cloudy to see if they're genuine or not. But, if you lost your smile to those bullies, the Prince could have lost his to those girls, and their mean words... maybe even other bullies we don't know about. The point is, you both try to make youselves seem happy and okay, when in reality, you're both scarred, and sad."

My eyes widened.

Sohma-Kun...does he really go through things like I did?

Maybe that's why I feel so inclined to talk to him, we both have gone through, or are going through the same things.

"I couldn't agree more." Arisa said, simply, "You did go through some tough things, and what you've made me realize about the Prince...about him feeling sad inside, must be his secret. It's a very large secret, but we didn't realize it, exept for you...maybe."

I nodded.

"Okay, now enough with the sad talk! Let's try to figure this mysterious Prince out, once and for all!" Arisa exclaimed, magestically pointing to the ceilling.

Saki and I laughed, and we continued to talk about our ideas, until we got to class.

With all these thoughts, about Sohma-Kun, my friends, and expecially the curse swimming around in my head, I looked out the window after I sat down in my desk.

I watched a small white bird land on the tree not too far away from the window.

It sat on a branch, and seemed to be looking at me ominously.

Suddenly, thoughts about the curse...and the zodiac, swarmed into my head, as I continued to look at that bird.

With an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I opened my notebook, and started to write down the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

When I glanced back a few minutes later...

The little white bird...

was gone.


End file.
